


Show Me

by InariChi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InariChi/pseuds/InariChi
Summary: The temperature rises, heat flooding over his body under such a resolute stare. “Jongin...”“Yes?” He licks his lips, anticipation eating at his insides.“Do you want to know why…” Kyungsoo steps closer, his gait nearly inaudible. “...I really came to your dressing room?”
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 54





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted from my aff. Hope you enjoy it!!

**F** lickers of light and snaps of shutters splay across the spacious studio. Jongin poses, his fingers brushing gently on his chin before he repositions for another photo. The shoot has been ongoing for two hours and they’ve taken numerous photos by this time. He’s incredibly tired. Lasting on 6 a.m. coffee and two croissants, Jongin is barely standing. He sighs heavy as the photographer wraps everything up, claiming he's done a great job as always.

Walking from the set, he plops down in his high chair with his name etched onto the banner glued to the back. It reads, _Kim Jongin._ A sensational name that swept the nation five years ago with his debut in the most prestigious men’s magazine in South Korea. The news channels and radio stations had a field day regarding the upcoming model whose smile could kill and whose eyes could entrance anyone.

He’s currently listed as one of the top famous attractive males and takes pride in knowing his good looks are pushing him forward. As of now, his schedule is relatively light, considering his past when sleep was a rare commodity, rather than a natural occurrence.

“Nice job.” His manager, Baekhyun, slaps a hand down on his shoulder and it dips slightly.

Jongin straightens in his seat. “Thanks, Baek. Is there anything scheduled for today? I’m tired.” Another sigh comes from between his lips as Baekhyun searches through his phone.

“Nothing as of right now. There is another model coming though, so they’re setting up for him.”

“He’s using this studio too?” Jongin asks, curious.

“Yeah, you know Do Kyungsoo?”

Jongin nods slowly. “Yeah. Well, I’ve heard of him. I haven’t seen him before though.”

“You _really_ need to get out more.”

“I’m just busy.” Jongin waves an uninterested hand, and Baekhyun shrugs.

“Anyways, he’s coming here for a short shoot.” he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, “And he’s pretty handsome.” Baekhyun winks, and Jongin rolls his eyes.

“Are you ever going to stop trying to set me up?”

“Nah. I hate to see you so lonely. You should be getting out there and meeting new people, having meaningless sex, getting pregnancy scares.”

Jongin glares. “Baekhyun,”

“Hmm?”

“You’re fired.”

Baekhyun isn’t fazed at all. “That’s the third time this week. Keep it up and I’ll leave you in the wind.” He flips his auburn hair with a jerk of his head. “Everyone wishes they had a manager like me.” Jongin rolls his eyes once again. “Why don’t you stay and meet him? Who knows, you could really hit it off?”

Jongin contemplates for a moment. There isn’t anything to do at home other than wallow in the expansive apartment alone while eating a jug of ice cream. He hasn’t made any plans with his dance partner Yixing recently, so there isn’t any urgent business to attend.

“I think...I will.”

“Great! I’m just going to go have a chat with Kyungsoo’s manager, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says before he saunters toward the dressing rooms in the back. Jongin feels an ulterior motive at play here, and it has something to do with the conversation between his manager and this so called “Chanyeol.”

As time passes, Jongin waits patiently, sipping from a foam cup of coffee. It’s relaxing to sit and dwell in an empty schedule with absolutely nothing to do. He can’t remember the last time his freedom didn’t include the blackness from behind his eyelids.

It isn’t long before a man, a few centimeters shorter, emerges from the back dressing room. Jongin’s eyes instantly fall over his frame, unconsciously profiling the man with his extensive knowledge in fashion.

Curiously, his gaze lingers, every fiber of his attention flows toward the model. Kyungsoo is stunningly gorgeous to Jongin. Effervescent pale skin with the contrasting shades of black encompassing his figure and enabling him to glow under the fluorescent lighting.

As the man steps onto the white set under the tanned beams, his hair sparkles with a sheen luster and his eyes glisten. His pristine appearance favors him well, the dark ebony hair framing his features and granting him a classical portrait feel. His tuxedo comes from the most recent Armani line, supplementing his body in the most appealing way that he stands tall regardless of his height. His presence overshadows everyone inside the room, an imperious man who demands attention and power.

Jongin's grip loosens on the cup and it slips from his palms. He breaks from his reverie while fumbling to catch it within his hands. After such a clumsy display, he searches around and sighs in relief that no one witnessed his open staring. The staff members swarming the studio are too occupied preparing the shoot, and for the first time, Jongin is thankful for that.

All of his troubles haven't completely disappeared, however. When Jongin brings his gaze to Kyungsoo once again, he meets a curious stare. Round eyes, dark pupils and a shy, charismatic smile greet Jongin who could only nod.

It’s astonishing—how something as simple as a smile could capture him. The small gesture of kindness has traces of mystery within its curl. Deviance lingers on his lips as they curve further into a teasing smirk, and Kyungsoo’s eyes dart toward the camera just before it snaps.

Jongin gulps as his vision zones in on this man who was once a nobody that he didn’t care to learn about. But now, with a single glance, Kyungsoo raises many questions, piquing his interest. And to Jongin, that is oddly stimulating. 

He remains seated and observes, losing himself in Kyungsoo’s delicate mannerisms. The way the model’s head tilts after every flash, or the way his pupils dilate when he focuses. Jongin catches every direction which Kyungsoo’s eyes move, hoping they would land on him again.

Kyungsoo repositions himself in every frame, his shoulders broad and his back straight. Nothing fazes his posture, as if he is a mannequin on display at a store. The light reflecting from his skin sparks wonders inside Jongin’s mind. There’s nothing more breathtaking than the shimmer of the particles fluttering in the air and coming down against the immaculate layer. Kyungsoo is bright, agonizingly so, that a piercing envy throbs inside Jongin’s chest. He no longer cares to watch. 

The chair skirts across the floor when he stands, the dressing room his destination. He didn’t even realize that he is still clad in the clothes from his previous shoot. When he arrives inside his designated room, he begins undressing himself. The shirt slips from over his head, and next are the ash gray slacks.

It doesn’t take long before he pulls up his jeans to his waist and zips them up. As he does so, two knocks resound from the door. The only person who comes to mind is Baekhyun, and Jongin sighs, reluctantly treading to go answer it.

Jongin pulls on the handle to open the door, and to his surprise, it isn’t his dunce of a manager standing before him. No, it’s the man he last expected to be inches in front of him as he stands bare chested.

Humored eyes dip over his body, devouring his barren chest before returning to his face. There, those annular eyes settle before words tumble from his lips, “You’re Kim Jongin? I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of meeting.” His tone is deep, lower than what Jongin expected, rendering him stunned and partly aroused. The man offers a hand for Jongin to shake, and he hesitates before placing his palm inside Kyungsoo’s.

Clearing his throat, he says, “Yes, I believe this is the first time.”

“Hmm.” Kyungsoo tilts his head. “I must say, photos don’t do you justice at all.”

Jongin’s fingers slip from in between his, and his arm drops to his side. “I could say the same.” A smile plays on his lips, tentative, yet daring. Delightful amusement dances in Kyungsoo’s eyes from his flirtatious reply.

“Mind if I come in?” Kyungsoo asks, and Jongin side steps to allow him space to walk further inside.

“What did you want to talk about?” Jongin asks as he fiddles with his white t-shirt in his palms. He remembers he hasn’t had time to actually put it on. He doesn’t mind. Going nude in photos is something he’s done in the past, so he is fairly used to showcasing his body. However, the way Kyungsoo stares makes him feel more than bare, as though he is being seen for the first time. Like glass, Kyungsoo sees through him without exerting much effort. 

“I wanted to meet you. I didn’t expect to see you at my shoot, and you stayed the entire time too.”

Jongin brushes the back of his neck, bashful. “I didn’t plan on staying, but you were amazing.”

“Me?” Kyungsoo quirks a brow and frowns in humility. “I think that would be _you_ ,” His eyes peer up into Jongin’s, hinting at something. The taller swallows, hard. The temperature rises, heat flooding over his body under such a resolute stare. “Jongin...”

“Yes?” He licks his lips, anticipation eating at his insides.

“Do you want to know why…” Kyungsoo steps closer, his gait nearly inaudible. “...I really came to your dressing room?”

Electrifying tingles surge up Jongin’s spine from the rich velvet in his voice, causing momentary blanks inside of his mind. A pause follows a series of blinks before he whispers, “Tell me...”

Kyungsoo stands closer now, and he reaches out to slither his index finger around one of the belt loops of Jongin’s jeans, “To _show_ you exactly what you’ve been missing.” His lips brush, not once, but twice, teasing on the tips of Jongin's own lush ones. It doesn’t take a second before Jongin is leaning into Kyungsoo, forcing himself onto the other. Kyungsoo hums low, eagerness in his movements when his palms meander up Jongin's chest for a feel. 

There are no ounces of hesitation in Kyungsoo's motions. He came for what he wanted and Jongin easily obliged, aided by a strange urge to have this man in control. Absurdity takes a toll over his logic, this isn’t an ordinary first impression by any means. But, Jongin discovers his lack of ability to care speaks volumes of this man’s hold over him.

He succumbs to the persuasive tune of warm palms, and yields to the merciless taunt of plush lips. They engulf him, deep and all-encompassing, he drowns inside a pool of pleasure. Never had Jongin ever thought of kissing this way. For mere flesh molding with his own to bring forth unfathomable pleasure. It’s both exciting and frightening. 

Eventually, Jongin finds the will to release himself from Kyungsoo’s allure. Pulling back, he stares into circular lust blown orbs. The glossy spheres flushed with desire burn holes in Jongin’s skin and cause sweat drops to trail down his backside.

“Show me.” Jongin says, winded.

Kyungsoo smirks.

“Take off your pants for me.” He says as he undoes the button of his blazer with a quick flick of his thumb and forefinger. He peels it off with ease tossing it on the nearest love-seat inside the room. Jongin doesn’t waste any time ridding the jeans he applied moments ago. His inhibitions dwell relatively low when Kyungsoo is involved, and he doesn’t understand how or why. But what he does know, is that standing naked before a man he’s only met hours ago isn’t _normal_.

However, normalcy is vastly overrated.

“Sit down over there for me.” Kyungsoo rolls up the sleeves of his button down while Jongin does as he’s told.

His settles himself on the black leather love-seat where Kyungsoo’s blazers hangs over the arm. Nerves prickle at his insides, excitement on the edge of his fingertips. At a loss on what to expect, he doesn’t make any unnecessary movements as he waits for Kyungsoo to indulge him.

He doesn’t wait for long before the model is situating himself between Jongin’s legs, that 2,000 dollar suit grazing across the pearly tiled floor as he gets comfortable on his knees.

The breath fanning against Jongin’s thighs causes the hairs on the back of his neck to rise. His chest heaves up and down—anticipating, longing, and craving for those lips to touch his skin once again. His wish is granted moments later when Kyungsoo places a kiss on his inner thigh, slow and full. He then proceeds to open his mouth, sucking gently on the expanse of skin. Jongin sighs, his entire body sinks into the cushion, and he nearly refrains from threading his fingers into Kyungsoo’s styled hair.

Another kiss lands on his opposite thigh, higher this time. And Kyungsoo looks up with a galvanizing glint in his eyes. Jongin subtly writhes, the evident mockery reminiscent of torture.

Kyungsoo nips, sucks and laps, leaving streams of drool in his wake as he moves upward. He finally shatters Jongin's anxiety when he wraps a palm around his erect member. It stands tall and stiff from the brief foreplay which shouldn’t affect him as much, but it does.

With the fluidity in his motions, Kyungsoo strokes, his leveled grip adding pressure near the top. Jongin bites his lip, eyes focused on a man who effortlessly weakens the faculties of his mind which previously held logic and reason. Nothing makes sense anymore, and Jongin allows himself to immerse in the feeling of letting go. His muscles relax further, feet spreading over the ground as a silent welcome to Kyungsoo.

The model embraces Jongin’s invitation and wraps his plump lips around his cock. A low moan spills from between swollen lips, a foreseen result from the fervid lip biting. Kyungsoo’s response is almost identical even with his mouth pleasantly full.

With his tongue, he teases the tip. The pink flesh flicks out and licks ardently over the sensitive head, and he bends and swerves along the shaft, journeying lower until he catches Jongin’s balls. Jongin grunts, fingers itching to crumple the leather cushions, but to no avail.

The skillful tongue isn’t what makes a shudder ripple throughout his limbs, but the keen suck of those zealous lips does. Kyungsoo inhales deep, taking Jongin’s balls inside his mouth. Saliva slips from the corners of his mouth, but he doesn’t seem to mind, his focus solely on bestowing pleasure.

In no time at all Kyungsoo is returning to his rigid member, eyes still locked on his. They never waver, always steady and leering. They haunt Jongin. Kyungsoo’s confidence is immeasurable, and instead of being repulsed by such a prideful attribute, Jongin is incredibly aroused.

His cock twitches as Kyungsoo continues his tour, lips enveloping his cock tighter now. They’re utterly too damn perfect for this. Soft as pillows and pink as the sweetest strawberry, his lips are every man’s dream, plush and full—and they are around _his_ cock. No other sight could be as sinful or virtuous—a striking contradiction which confuses Jongin even more so.

Subtle, quiet moans tumble from his lips as Kyungsoo brings him to oblivion with his mouth. Fingers deft with strokes and added pressure, Kyungsoo unleashes everything he could offer, and Jongin accepts it.

Kyungsoo bobs his head, his hand following in his lead, rhythmically moving up his shaft before sliding down once again. Smooth and easy, he continues, assisted by the copious amounts of saliva and precum.

Jongin’s thighs throb, contracting and relaxing as he nears his release. The growing sensation simmers near his groin, building steadily from the unrelenting tongue that roams his member. When the pace quickens, the moans Jongin attempts to hold back, pour out effortlessly. His entire body quakes, eyes screwing shut before he releases his load inside of Kyungsoo’s wet cavern.

Paralyzed by the rapturous orgasm, he is unable to speak, and scattered breaths encapsulate the sensations which ricochet inside his body.

The model doesn’t relent, instead, he becomes more ambitious, accepting it all inside as he continues to dip his head. When Jongin finishes his orgasm, Kyungsoo removes his lips in a gentle fashion, kissing the head for good measure.

Kyungsoo’s swift tongue sweeps over cum-stained lips, never allowing a drop to go to waste. Jongin’s hooded gaze rests upon an impish grin accompanied by the dominant aura of self satisfaction.

“Well, Mr. Kim, did you enjoy that?”

Jongin sighs, leaning his head against the top of the couch. “You _know_ I did,” Comes his reply, and Kyungsoo snickers.

“Should we continue?”

“On one condition.” Jongin lowers his head to make eye contact with the other.

“Anything you want.” Kyungsoo stands to his feet.

“Let me ride the fuck out of you.” He says, his gaze never wavering.

Kyungsoo smirks. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
